1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a music practice supporting appliance for supporting musical instrument practices and vocal music practices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic tuning devices have been utilized in practices for producing correct sounds and voices. The electronic tuning devices are inputted with sounds of musical instruments and voices to compare musical intervals thereof with predetermined reference musical intervals, thereby displaying deviation therebetween. Also, as a method of improving skills in KARAOKE, a technique is disclosed in JP-A-08-123454, in which a model vocal signal and a practice vocal signal are inputted to detect musical intervals, and a musical interval coordinate trail of the model vocal signal and a musical interval coordinate trail of the practice vocal signal are displayed by display means on a musical interval coordinate whose ordinate represents the musical interval and abscissa represents time in order that shifts between the musical intervals of the model vocal and the musical intervals of the practice vocal can be visually confirmed while singing.
Since the electronic tuning devices can correctly display the deviation between the musical intervals of input sounds and the musical intervals of reference sounds, those electronic tuning devices are useful for supporting musical practices. However, those electronic tuning devices merely display instantaneous conditions of the input sounds, so the following problems occur. That is, in a case where features of produced sounds are grasped and a correcting practice is performed in order to produce an ideal sound, or a practice is performed for stably producing the ideal sound, the conventional electronic tuning devices cannot display information which can be easily recognized.
Also, the conventional technique described in JP-A-08-123454 has the following problem. That is, because the conventional technique is employed for practicing KARAOKE, approximately 1.5 to 2 octaves of a dynamic range of the musical interval are required. Since such a wide dynamic range is displayed on the ordinate, it is difficult to satisfy a demand for recognition of minute shifts in musical intervals as in practices of musical instruments and vocal music.
Also, the conventional technique has another problem. That is, when a user tries to view deviation of a practice vocal signal with respect to a model vocal signal, the display of the model vocal changes with an elapse of time, and therefore, the user can hardly visually confirm a degree of the deviation.
Further, since the conventional technique does not display a change in sound volumes of an input sound, the following problem occurs. That is, the conventional technique cannot support practices of sound volume controls, and practices for stabilizing musical intervals at a time of change of the sound volumes.